Waterfowls
by Nyooomie
Summary: Claudine was expecting to have a normal day, that was until she found a flock of birds in her room. Posted here cause it won't fit on my tumblr /blog/kuromayaislife


Swans were something you would see occasionally in parks around Japan. Never Claudine would think to see them extremely up close before today at least until today.

As there was not one, not two, but THREE SWANS! What looked to be three more different kinds of geese and a duck in her dorm room wreaking havoc upon her private space in the school.

There were feathers all over the place, her mirror she used every day was on the ground with broken glass bits scattered all across her once clean floors. Her prized canopy bed she couldn't even describe the horror that it had become.

"Saijou-San are you okay we heard you scream!?" Junna had called out as her and Nana came running down the hallways. Nana holding a few bags of groceries as the two parental couple had just gone grocery shopping to make a special meal for a recent accomplishment for the play to celebrate.

"Look for yourself!" Claudine sputtered out as she slapped a hand to her forehead. Taking a step back from her doorway to lean against the wall.

Nana and Junna stole a glance at each other before peering into the very messy room.

"Oh my," Nana gasped loudly, as her eyes widened. As Junna placed her hands on her hips turning her head towards Claudine, "You know Seisho doesn't allow pets on the campus, especially ones like these." she adjusted her glasses looking sternly at Claudine.

"You think I don't know that! Why would I put a bunch of waterfowls in my room!" Claudine said astounded.

"Well how else could they of gotten in your room! You're the only one with the keys to it!" Junna scolded, as Nana patted her shoulder. As she noticed a particular bird wearing something of hers.

The half french girl froze in realization as there was technically one other girl in the dorms who have gotten their hands on a key to her bedroom. A very treacherous annoying woman who she so heavily desired in defeating.

"Are those my old glasses!?" she stared at the waterfall it was a set she lost a few weeks after coming to Seisho.

"It looks like they are Jun-Jun" Nana looked more carefully at them too.

"My my what to we have here?" a devious girl with blue hair said, leaning over her shorter friend's back.

"Kuroko when did you invest in birds?" Futaba questioned looking into her friend's room, watching as the duck tried to swallow a shoe.

Claudine shook her head about to speak, when Kaoruko cut her off "When Tendou came to me asking for advice about getting you a gift, never thought she would of done this!" she snickered at the destroyed room. "This is what you get for trying to have a nicer bed then me!" making the french scowl even more.

Oh how she wanted to wring Kaoruko's neck.

"Kaoruko!" Futaba called out only to be shoved forward by her.

"C'mon Futaba-han we're suppose to be going to the baths!" Kaoruko said as the two took their leave. That was until a light honk echoed down the hallway, making everyone stop as a fourth swan came barreling towards them. "Now, now Kurodine no need to rush we're almost to your friends." a very distinguish voice called out, which could only belong to Tendou Maya.

There she was not far behind the larger swan that had a more creamy color tone instead of being a bright white like the others and judging by the size Claudine could tell this swan was one from Europe. But before she could say anything to Maya.

The swan let out another honk leaping over Futaba directly at a shrieking Kaoruko. Knocking the lazy girl back as she protected her face from the bird.

Futaba quickly rushing to try and get the bird off of her. Nana and Junna went to help too as Kaoruko ran away. Leaving just Maya and Claudine, plus the other birds that were in the bedroom.

Maya didn't seem phased one bit from the other swan's action, as she focused all of her attention on the very peeved blonde beauty in front of her. The Top Star beamed in amusement as her signature smirk grew on her face as she began to move closer to Claudine.

"Ah I've seen you found my presents Claudine. I hope you like them." she spoke smoothly but Claudine's expression didn't change.

Maya quickly grew concern as her plan of swooning Claudine didn't seem to be working. Maybe she didn't like the duck?

"What have we talked about in taking advice from Kaoruko." Claudine growled.

"Not to." Maya responded quickly not sure how she had found out about that. She still didn't understand the issue. "What's wrong Ma Claudine?" she questioned.

"You have three hours to get all of these birds out of my room, and a week to replace everything that was destroyed! Until then I'm staying in your room alone!" Claudine growled leaving Maya to see what the birds have done.

Later that evening….

"I see what you did there Tendou-han, one duck, four swan, and three geese that's pretty gay and clever in what you did there as 143, typically stands for I love you." Kaoruko sat on the couch fresh out of the bathroom after the whole bird ordeal. Directly across from Maya. Raising a eyebrow in amusement.

Maya nodded her head keeping a regal and calm gesture although she's been sent to sleep on the couch without her Claudine. "Thank you, Hanayagi-san, yet I don't think Saijou-san appreciated the gesture of getting her a pet. Or understood the hidden message of the birds."

"You know when I said get her a animal I meant a cat or a fish. Not a flock of birds Tendou-han where did you even find them?"

Maya chuckled lightly patting the head of the mute swan she called Kurodine aka the culprit that had attacked Kaoruko earlier. "I often go to this pond where they live most of the year. Typically they listen to me but I guess they got a little overwhelmed being indoors today."

"You've brought them inside before?" Futaba questioned as she slid onto the couch beside Kaoruko. Looking at the eight birds that sat calmly next to the highly talented brunette.

"I bring them in during rain storms usually they stay neatly in line in my private bathroom." Maya continued to pet Kurodine's head.

"This one" she suggested to a black canadian goose, "is named Kaoruko, the small swan that Kaoruko is sitting on is named Futaba, the duck is Karen, that one is Junna with the glasses she doesn't fly well, the taller bird next to Junna is Banana. The goose right there is Hikari she bites. Mahiru is in between Hikari and Karen. Then of course you already have met Kurodine" she caressed the swan's head.

"So you trained eight birds and named them after us!?" Futaba shook her head leaning back.

"Nine actually." Maya said simply.

"They smell rather fowl." Kaoruko clenched her nostrils, unaware of the black goose getting off of the swan. "It's fine at first but after being around them for a minutes they truly smell terrible." she said getting up off the couch and walking behind it. "C'mon Futaba-han bedtime." she said right as the canadian goose leapt towards her. Making her run again.

Futaba quickly climbing over the couch shouting "Kaourko! Stop attacking Kaoruko!"

Maya shook her head watching them flee. Before looking to Kurodine. "Now where is your me Kurodine?"

A very loud honk of a trumpeter swan echoed throughout the building.

"TENDOU MAYAA!" she could hear Claudine shouting from her own bedroom. "Ah so that's where Maya went." The top star stood up.


End file.
